Never be 4gotten
by Deathr0ses
Summary: Never be 4g0tten the promise that they made.


**Forgotten**

I never forgotten the memories of me and you

_Forgotten_

I shall cherish each memory before I forget

_Never be forgotten_

I shall look over the albums of me and you

_Never to be forgotten_

I shall never forget your love for me

You shall never forget my love for you

_Never forever be forgotten_

_Prolong: What if Itachi have forgotten Sakura when she is young? What if Itachi forgotten the promise that he and she share? They promise that they would love each other forever. It had been three years later when Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura seen each other. Naruto came back from his training, Kakashi came back from mission and Sakura came back from her Anbu mission. She is no longer a genin or chunin but she is Captain of Anbu. She still cherishes the memories when she met Itachi when she was young._

Four years ago, Lady Tsunade sent Anbu Sakura on S-ranked mission. The S-ranked mission is to prevent Akatsuki from gathering Jinchuriki hosts. Some of Akatsuki fought with her and died with honor after all she is the one who defeated Sasori Red Scorpion with the help Chiyo. The Akatsuki's goal to bring peace to this world and stop unnecessary war. They failed because Anbu members are busy to protect each Jinchuriki hosts. She doesn't remember her childhood friend, Itachi Uchiha. Four years later, Anbu Sakura has returned because Lady Tsunade asked her to return so Sakura decides to obey Lady Tsunade's letter. Anbu Sakura is now at Hokage Tower and reporting the mission.

"The mission is not yet done because I have obey your letter and you ask me to return. But I have succeed defeating some of Akatsuki members," Sakura was reporting in. "When I met Itachi, I felt the memories is coming back. It felt like somehow I remember something in the past."

Lady Tsunade thought, "Oh shit. She regaining her memories with Itachi, her childhood friend. I have to reformed her memories again." She said to her student, "Very well. I am glad that you have returned. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Captain Yamato is back. Go and see them at Team 4 training ground. I want Team 7 back here after you reunited with your old teammates. I will send you and Team 7 on mission for searching Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back here. I will figure it out what to do with Sasuke Uchiha. You are dismissed."

"Hai," Sakura said and disappear with sakura petal. She went to team 4 training ground where Kakashi and Captain Yamato fighting against Sai and Naruto. She had an idea how to scare them off. She decide to fight with Naruto and Sai while her clone is fighting against Kakashi and Captain Yamato wearing the Anbu mask. Sai and Naruto are struggling to fight off Anbu Sakura but apparently she is too strong so therefore they both got knocked out. Her real self is now currently fighting Kakashi and Captain Yamato with the strength that she learned from Lady Tsunade. Captain Yamato had been knocked out and Kakashi used Sharigan to look for Anbu. He did not know where she is and felt she is behind him with her long sword by his throat. "Not bad, Kakashi and Captain Yamato. Not bad but Sai and Naruto need to work on their teamwork." "Surprise to see me?" She whispered to Kakashi's ear while Captain Yamato, Sai and Naruto were surprised when she said those things to Kakashi. She took off her mask, to them, they were shocked to see Sakura smirking when she got back the mission. "Well, it is currently long time no see, Kakashi, Captain Yamato, Sai and Naruto. Surprise to see me?"

They all said, "Hai. It is been too damn long to see you again. How is life? We are surprised to see you in Anbu uniform." They all run and gives Sakura a hug.

Sakura said, "We need to go to Hokage Tower because Lady Tsunade is going to send us on S-ranked mission to search for Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back here. Let go."

"Hai." They said. Naruto said, "Just you wait, Sasuke Uchiha. This time we all going to bring you back here. We won't give up and we will tried harder and harder to get you back here a home of Hidden leaf village." Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Captain Yamato smiled at Naruto when he said that.

They all ran to Hokage Tower. "It is about time you guys get here. Very well, you guys have a mission to search Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back here. Kakashi, Captain Yamato and Sakura are in charge because I don't want Naruto and Sai keep on fighting and arguing. Sakura, try your best to make Naruto and Sai settle down and learn to use teamwork. You are dismissed."

"Hai. Let meet at the front gates. Don't be late if you are late, we are leaving you behind," Kakashi, Captain Yamato and Sakura said. Five minutes later, they all meet up at the front gates.

_See you in next chapter, "On the Mission." Maybe I will bring Itachi and Sasuke to meet Team 7 on the mission. Hope you like it if not, give me your idea._

_Please review and this is my second story. I am working on first story, "Sakura in Akatsuki Life."_


End file.
